Le ralliement
by MissbloomL
Summary: c'est le dernier combat...qui va triompher?
1. Chapter 1

Harry!

Hermione accourait vers lui.

Harry, écoute-moi! Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant sinon des milliers de gens vont mourir!

Et comment veux-tu que je les arrêtes? Lui et les mangemorts sont beaucoup trop! Ce n'est pas avec une vingtaine de personnes qu'on arrivera enfin à les battre. Tous ceux de l'ordre du Phénix sont enfermés dans le quartier général de l'ordre. Nous ne sommes plus donc que nous, élèves de Poudlard, à pouvoir faire quelque chose!

Je sais Harry, mais il serait peut-être temps de penser à ce que je t'ai dit. Il est temps de s'unir. Que toutes les maisons n'en fassent plus qu'une! Là Harry, nous aurons tous les chances!

Et comment veux-tu? Personne ne nous écouteras! En tout cas pas les Serpentards! Ils auront tous trop peur d'y aller Hermione! On y laissera peut-être tous notre vie! Et les premières années qui savent à peine lancer un Wingardium Leviosa!

Harry, je pense que tout le monde acceptera d'y aller...Car il s'agit de se battre pour le bonheur de tous! Ils comprendront que c'est notre dernière chance de vaincre Voldemort. Et peut-être qu'on y laissera la vie, mais au-moins on mourra la conscience tranquille d'avoir essayé de se battre pour la paix! Essayons au-moins Harry!

Il soupira mais dit quand même :

C'est daccord. Je vais aller moi-même parler aux Serpentards. Toi, essaye de faire joindre à nous les Poufsoufles et Serdaigles et Ron ira chez les Gryffondors. D'ailleurs où est-il?

Je l'y ai déjà envoyé! Normalement il va bientôt arriver pour nous apporter la réponse de notre maison.

En effet, Ron arriva essouflé, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils acceptent tous.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il s'encourut vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Arrivé devant, il se rendut compte qu'il ne savait pas y entrer vu qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il attendit donc qu'un Serpentard arrive pour qu'il le fasse entrer. Vu qu'il était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, ils ne devaient pas tarder. Et c'est ainsi qu'arriva donc la bande à Malefoy.

Que fais-tu là Potter? Lui demanda Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se demandait bien comment les persuadés de s'unir à eux mais il répondit :

S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi! Vous avez surement du entendre que cette nuit, c'était notre dernière chance de battre Voldemort, la dernière bataille. Mais il ne reste plus que nous pour aller combattre. Seulement ce n'est pas à une vingtaine de personnes qu'on y arrivera! Alors s'il vous plaît réveillez-vous! Il est temps de s'unir! Si on y va tous ensemble on pourra se battre pour essayer de retrouver la paix.

Mais on va peut-être mourir...le coupa Crabbe**( c'est la première fois qu'il comprenait quelque chose!)**

Imbécile, lui dit Malfoy, evidemment mais si on y va pas on mourra aussi! Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui aura pitié de nous et nous laissera la vie? Il a raison! Allons chercher les autres! Il est temps de se battre enfin!

Mais tu es fou! On devra s'unir à ces stupides Sang-de-Bourbe, à Potter, Weasley et à tous les autres!

Pansy s'était alors approché de Harry pour le désigné du doigt.

Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après toutes ces années de conflit entre les Gryffondors et Serpentard on va maintenant s'unir à eux? C'est le monde à l'envers!

Petrificus Totalus!

Malefoy avait levé sa baguette et pétrifier Pansy pour la faire taire.

Si Pansy.Vous autres! Que choississez-vous?

Crabbe et Goyle se joignirent à Harry et Malefoy.

Bien! Allons chercher les autres Serpentards!

Et le blondinet rentra dans sa salle commune.

Harry se demandait se qui c'était arrivé à Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait été aussi facile. Mais il se rapella que les mangemorts avaient tués sa petite amie. C'était donc ça la raison de ce brusque changement...Malefoy ne voulait plus entendre parler de son père car il avait également tué sa mère. Maintenant il était bien décidé à se venger et à tuer son père.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les Serpentards sortirent de la salle, il les avaient convaincus! Ils partirent rejoindre Hermione et Ron laissant là Pansy. Les Poufsoufles et Serdaigles étaient aussi là. Ils étaient tous près à la Dernière Bataille.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Harry voyait dans leur yeux un mélange de peur et de courage. Il ne savait comment les rassurer. Hermione pensait la même chose et, comme d'habitude, trouva réponse à sa question.

Fais-leur un petit discours Harry.

Il lui lança un regard étonné :

Et que veux-tu que je leur dises ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y mourrez peut-être mais sinon tout ce passera bien ?

Dis-leur n'importe quoi. Au-moins ils sentiront qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour les aider, une sorte de chef pour les guider lors du combat. Tu verras, une fois que tu commenceras, ça ira tout seul !

Mmm si tu le dis…

Il prit alors une chaise qui était près de lui et se mit debout dessus, il commença à parler :

Heu…Mes amis ! Je lis votre inquiétude à travers vos yeux, mais j'y vois aussi du courage. Aujourd'hui aura lieu la dernière bataille qui fera triompher ou le bien, ou le mal. Trop de vies ont été enlevés par ces assasins, les mangemorts, et leur maître Lord Voldemort.

Tout le monde, mise à part lui et Hermione, frissona à l'entente du nom.

Il est temps de dire enfin son nom car il n'est pas invincible ! Empêchons-les de continuer ! Battons-nous afin de vaincre enfin tous ses mages noirs qui nous hantent nos nuits et journées. Les professeurs et autres sont dans l'impossibilité de nous aidés car ils sont enfermés quelque part et personne ne sais pas les en sortir tant que Voldemort n'est pas anéanti ! Mais il nous reste nous, élèves de Poudlard, et nous prouverons que nous savons nous aussi, nous battre pour le bien !

**Flash back**

Vu par Albus Dumbledore :

(Petit retour en arrière pour expliquer ce qui est arrivé aux adultes).

Aujourd'hui, une grande réunion à lieu au square Grimmaurd. Nous sommes enfin une grande majorité de sorciers à faire parti de l'ordre. Cette réunion concernera les anciens et nouveaux membres de l'Ordre. Nous élaborerons notre plan pour la dernière bataille qui aura lieu, d'après nos espions, dans le Parc de Poudlard. En effet, Voldemort a comme idée de tuer en priorité tous les élèves de notre école, afin d'éviter que d'autres recrues ne se rajoute à notre « armée ». Les élèves ne sont pas encore au courant et nous hésitons à les y mettre. En tous cas, ce moment est notre dernière chance de vaincre à tout jamais Jedusor. C'est le moment ou notre vie, dépendra de la façon dont tourne ce combat. C'est aussi celui d'accomplir ce qu'à dit la prophétie : Harry et Jedusor ne savent pas vivre tous les 2. Il faut que l'un meurt et l'autre survive. Tiens ? Mais que ce passe t'il ? Ah Oui ! Ce bon vieux tableau se remet à hurler ! Tout le monde doit être là ! (Noir profond). Je crois comprendre ! Un espion de Voldemort a du les suivre et a découvert notre cachette. Essayons de sortir….Portes, fermées, transplaner, impossible, cheminées, bloquées…Nous sommes coincés ! Il faut prévenir les élèves ! Ce soir devait se dérouler normalement la bataille ! Mais comment ? Tiens qu'est-ce ? Un miroir ? Mmm le miroir de Sirius ! Mais ! J'y pense ! Il a du donner l'autre à Harry.

(Et c'est ainsi que les élèves furent prévenus)

**Fin du flash back**

A la fin du discours, la plupart des élèves affichèrent un sourire. Tous ensemble ils se mirent à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Soudain, une grand bruit se fit dans le parc. Ron glissa un coup d'œil dehors et les vits.

C'est eux Harry ! Ils arrivent !

Bien ! Alors vous êtes tous prêts.

Les quatre maisons approuvèrent et crièrent tous ensemble :

Pour la fin des mages noirs !

Et toute la horde sortit, laissant libre au destin de choisir leur futur


	3. Chapter 3

3.L'affrontement

Dehors, il faisait froid et déjà noir. Les mangemorts avançaient ,en rigolant, vers le château, où les y attendaient les élèves.

Harry était en tête de la "troupe"avec, à ses côtés, Ron et Hermione. Malefoy le rejoigna.

Il n'y avait enfin une légère, certes, mais si inatendue, amitié entre eux.

Si aujourd'hui ils devaient mourir, ils mourraient tous ensembles!

Les maisons étaient enfin unies! Toutes unies pour une même chose.

A quelques mètres d'eux, les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort s'avança :

-Ah! Potter! Alors, prêt à voir leur âme s'envoler sous tes yeux?

-C'est-ce qu'on verra!

Le mage noir se mit à rire :

-On se retrouvera dans la bataille Potter et j'aurai le plaisir de t'avoir enfin...Tué!

Il retourna vers les mangemorts.

Harry se retourna vers Malefoy, Ron et Hermione.

-Ensembles? Leur dit-il.

-Ensembles! Répondirent-ils!

Et ils se mirent à courir vers les mangemorts. Les autres élèves les suivirent...

La bataille commença.

On voyait jaillir des jets de lumière de tous côtés. Les mangemorts s'amusaient d'abord à faire endurer à leur victime l'Endoloris.

Les 3, 4, 5, 6 et 7ième, avaient appris, sous ordre spécial, à lancer les 3sorts interdits...mais seulement si un de ces moment se produisait.

Les premières et 2ièmes, eux, pétrifiaient ou infligeait un autre sort sur les mangemorts.

Harry voyait plusieurs élèves tomber, laissant leur corps sans vie. Ce qui lui donna la rage de vaincre Voldemort.

Soudain, Harry trébucha sur un corps. Il regarda qui c'était et tomba sur ses genoux sous le choc.

C'était celui de Ron...

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il leva sa tête et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces.

- POURQUOI LUI ? POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ? IL NE MERITAIT PAS DE MOURIR. PERSONNE NE MERITAIT DE MOURIR !

Il regardait alors Ron et lui dit :

-Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en supplies, j'ai trop besoin de toi! Oh Ron...tu étais comme un frère pour moi... comment ne pourrais-je t'oublier. Et regarde, regarde tous ce monde qui s'entretue. Cela doit cesser maintenant! Je vais retrouver Voldemort et je le tuerai. Je le tuerai pour tout le sang qu'il a fait couler, pour toutes ses vies trop vites arrachées. Pour toutes les larmes des proches qui apprenaient la mort d'un des leurs sans que cela ne lui fasse rien! Il a fait trop le mal! La seule chose dont il mérite, serait de mourir. Tu te souviens de Cho, Ron? Oui, j'étais encore amoureux d'elle. Il l'a elle aussi tuée il y a un an! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me retire tous ceux que j'aime? Cette fois, c'était une fois de trop Ron, une fois de trop. Cette nuit, en souvenir de toi, en ton honneur, je le tuerai et mettrai fin à toute cette barbarie, je te le promets Ron!

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

Harry se leva, son coeur remplit de rage, et se mit à chercher parmi tout le monde, celui qui avait fait débuté tout le mal.


End file.
